Doc Scratch
Doc Scratch is a major antagonist in Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator, originating from Homestuck. He is the First Guardian of Alternia, a planet in an alternate universe that is home to an alien race. Playing a major role in Act 2, he was the secondary leader of the Homestuck Invasion and has influenced many other things in the game. In Act 4, he became the second Psi-Godmodder and upheld the original Psi-Godmodder's legacy. Scratch lived in Scratch's Manor before DTG2. After Act 2, he traveled through the Void while the Employer watched over him. Appearance Scratch wears a green suit accompanied with a dark green bowtie, and over that, wears a white coat. His pants and shoes are in white as well, as are his hands. At his waist is a green belt, which contains a white handgun, the Deudly Magnum. Most startlingly, Scratch's head is exactly the same color as his clothes, and is completely spherical, much like a cueball. Additionally, the lack of lines in its appearance makes it look more like a hole in space than a head. Scratch periodically flashes in green colors, and arcs with electricity, which is due to his status as a First Guardian. He can use the power of the Green Sun to teleport anywhere in the Trifecta, and he has several instruments in his Manor that he uses to keep tabs on the Trifecta as well. After Scratch became powered by the Red Sun, he appeared in the Psi-Godmodding War. Scratch had no white coat, and instead was dressed only in his suit, which had turned from green to red. His bowtie became maroon, and his belt was red as well. He still retained his white pants and shoes, and his cueball head was cracked in several places. Because Scratch was now powered by the Red Sun, he crackled with red energy rather than green energy. When Scratch became the Psi-Godmodder, his head changed from a cueball to an 8-ball, and he gained a black coat with a red psi logo on it. His hands, pants, and shoes became black as well, with red stripes. He also gained a red belt. In Battle Doc Scratch was fought at the end of the Scratch's Manor sidequest after being supercharged with Green Sun energy. In this form, he had 350,000 HP, high attack, and primarily attacked using the power of the Green Sun and his own form of Oblivion's Guardian. The Finale Operandi Tokens the players had collected throughout the sidequest were influential in taking out Scratch quickly and effectively, as they let the players hit Scratch with multiple high-power attacks one after the other. However, Scratch had several special attacks of his own, each of which could be activated if Oblivion's Guardian switched modes. Cueball Blues was a standard attack involving the Deudly Magnum, Holy Hell involved Oblivion Guardian's chainsaw mode, Son of a Gun involved its railgun mode, Brutal Force involved its lightsaber mode, and Chemotherapy would have likely had the same effect as when TwinBuilder used it at the End of Act 4, though Scratch was unable to use the attack before his death. Scratch dropped the Deudly Magnum as a Spoil of War upon death. History Pre-DTG Centuries before the events of Homestuck's timelines, Scratch began to have suspicions that he wasn't in the alpha timeline and something had gone very wrong. This suspicion grew when the Godmodder's nearly dead appeared in Scratch's Manor in a flash of light. Scratch, being only nearly omniscient and not recognizing exactly what Minecraft was, had no idea who or what the Godmodder was. The Godmodder died in front of Scratch and respawned back on GenericCraft, with the Godmodder having no idea he had traveled to Alternia at all. Years later, the Employer traveled to Alternia's green moon and talked with Scratch about the nature of the Godmodder, Minecraft, and the Trifecta. Scratch learned of the Employer's plan to destroy three universes in a single complicated plan, and he learned that the Employer would need his help. Together, the two created the plans for the Homestuck Invasion, the Employer's first big step in destroying Minecraft. Scratch ended up recruiting Lord English and the Condesce's Imperial Fleet to help in the Invasion. The Condesce created legions of Crockercorp Drones who engineered armies of Crockercorp Fleets, creating a massive force to be used for the actual invasion process. However, Scratch's action of stealing the Condesce away from Alternia meant it wasn't becoming warlike enough, and its society was threatening to become peaceful. Not losing sight of his original purpose, Scratch steered the events of Alternia's history back on the right track, making sure the Trolls were violent and determined enough to overcome any challenge. With Scratch having influenced the Trolls' society and culture, a group of twelve trolls were able to play a session of The Game and create another universe, Universe A's version of Earth. However, the trolls were denied entry into the universe they created thanks to the Employer, who chased them away into a belt of asteroids known as the Veil. Scratch and the Employer glitched the new universe as well, cursing the session of The Game that would be played in it to have several glitches and rendering it even more unwinnable than it should have been. Scratch only needed to do two things: remove the Reckoning so no meteors could fall and drastically altering many of The Game's features in the process, and add some stardust turbulence to the game so conversations with the trolls could be blocked and The Game's players - the four Homestuck Kids - would be teleported to GodCraft. In lieu of the Reckoning, Scratch designed four bombs that would fall to Universe A's Earth. One was deployed millions of years in the past, bringing Becquerel (a First Guardian) to Earth, and the other three were deployed when the Homestuck Kids began their game. When all four detonated, Earth was ravaged by the Red Miles and the entire planet was annihilated. After Jack Noir ascended to become Bec Noir in the Kids' session, Scratch contacted him and recruited him to join the Homestuck Invasion. Noir left The Game to join Scratch and the Employer, becoming the final piece in the puzzle. With all of the leaders and armies in place, the Homestuck Invasion was ready to begin. DTG2 When the Homestuck Invasion was completed and sailed to Universe A's Fourth Wall, Scratch saw the Godmodder floating in the Void, ejected there by the attack that killed him in Destroy the Godmodder, a massive intergalactic roundhouse kick by Crusher48. Scratch would teleport the Godmodder into Scratch's study all those years ago, starting this chain of events in the first place. When the Invasion reached the Fourth Wall, they saw it destroyed by Jack Noir: all part of the plan. The Godmodder had been briefed on this, since The_Serpent allowed the two to talk and organize the invasion part of the Invasion. Scratch would also talk to The_Serpent and manipulate her into letting Jack Noir be summoned at all. The Invasion sailed through Universe A's Fourth Wall and into Universe C's, entering GodCraft at the start of Act 2. Scratch and the Godmodder entered a formal alliance, and the Invasion began wreaking havoc on the server. Scratch began to allude to TwinBuilder's status as a First Guardian, and ultimately decreed that TwinBuilder would have to die for the alpha timeline to proceed as normal. When TwinBuilder entered the field as an entity, everyone took sides, with some wanting to cheat fate and protect him, and others wanting to kill TwinBuilder for the good of the timeline. Scratch himself spectated for the majority of Act 2, watching as chaos unfolded. Only when Piono called out to Scratch and challenged him did Scratch act, initiating a strife with Piono, somehow having gained Build's weapons. Scratch then brought Lord English onto the Battlefield as well, and the three would fight until the Shatter occurred shortly after. Scratch let the Shatter run its course, until Split was killed by Build. While Build received the apotheosis of his Shatter, Scratch loaded up his Deudly Magnum with ammunition and killed Build, usurping his control of the Narrative via his Update Terminal. With his new powers, Scratch teleported everyone to Alternia, at Scratch's Manor. While in Scratch's Manor, Scratch proceeded to create an obstacle course for the players to head through. Scratch directly manipulated a rogue player who was caught in the teleportation as well, strudelkitty2247. He caused strudelkitty to build the Machine and ultimately break Disc 1 of Destroy the Godmodder 2, giving Scratch large amounts of power: enough to become a force to be reckoned with in combat. When the players headed past Scratch's Manor and up Scratch's Tower, initiating Scratch in strife, Scratch was killed thanks to a plethora of Combat Operandi. Scratch's death summoned Lord English to the Green Moon. His Deudly Magnum was recovered by Build and given to PitTheAngel as a Spoil of War, although it would be later returned to Build in Act 4. The Employer recovered Scratch's body and whisked him away into the Void, where he remained for most of Act 3. When Scratch had recharged, the Employer shifted his power source to the Red Sun, giving him an edge in combat. Scratch then entered the Psi-Godmodding War by controlling the TIE-Fighter summons that had been mass-produced. He manipulated some of the Ancestors to create a new Machine, one that would create the Employer and the Glitch. Gemini ended up defeating Scratch in combat, causing him to lose an "eye" and an arm. Scratch gathered up the Ancestral Artifacts and cast them out into the constellations, leaving the War. Gemini stopped the Machine so it wouldn't summon the Glitch (it ultimately created the Employer), and the Artifacts were recovered by the Psi-Godmodder, who buried them in unknown locations so the next Psi-Godmodder could gather them and uphold the legacy of the original. Scratch gifted a copy of the Quills of Echidna to TheLordErelye, who used them to create the Hazel Wand. He then led Kirby far off into the Void and turned him into One-Winged Angel Kirby Soul. But, for the majority of his time, he was in contact with the players of Sburb, giving them suitably coy advice when the trolls could not. In his last visit with the kids, he spoke to John Egbert in person, recapping their session (which formed the backbone of Intermission 3), and told John how to execute the Scratch, which would give them a way out of their unwinnable session. Scratch used a copy of the Quills of Echidna to remove the Disc of Mojang from the First Block for his own use. He intercepted the Godmodder at the Fourth Wall, and used the Disc to steal the Ancestral Artifacts which the Godmodder had recovered, as well as the FEZ. Scratch used this power to become the Psi-Godmodder, one-shotting all the players and trapping the Godmodder in a tuba. Scratch then completed his ultimate creation, the Spire, which was used to summon the Employer once and for all. The players eventually escaped Limbo and nullify the FEZ, destroy the Ancestral Artifacts, and destroy the Disc of Mojang, leaving him defenseless. The players proceeded to annihilate Scratch with the power of the eighth Comb Rave, although he would be revived by the Godmodder, who would proceed to kill him - again. This left Scratch dead, permanently. DTG MSPA Category:CharacterCategory:EntityCategory:BossCategory:DTG2 Category:Homestuck Category:Neutral Category:First Guardian Category:Conflict